The Blaze: The Power Unkown
by Blade Kirby
Summary: A strange figure looms over Dreamland, and a hero is now four! What challenges await our pink hero X4? 1st story. Please R&R!
1. Prolouge, and Chapter 1

In a world with peace and tranquility, there is always a great evil.

Then, there is a hero, a character who is there to help.

But what is In between is unknown.

This is where the story begins...

The Blaze: The Power Unknown

A fanfic by Blade.

Prologue 

A rainy day, as a small home rests on a hill. A thunderclap, and a small stir of movement inside the hut.

"Pyo," A small voice coos, afraid of the thunder. It was the voice of an eight-inch tall...well, we'll get into what he is later, but for now, his name is Kirby. He was thinking. He just came back from a fierce battle with the fiend, Dark Mind. He was earlier split into four, each with different strengths. He was confident, his yellow counterpart was smart, and could talk, his red one was fierce, and strong, and his green counterpart was strategic.

"Kirby, dinner is ready!" Yellow called. Kirby instantly shot into the room. He was mouthwatering at the sight of chicken, beans, salads, curry, and his favorite-spaghetti with meat sauce!

"PYO!" He yelled, hopping into his seat, and helping himself to the spaghetti, and chicken. He learned how to eat neatly, recently, twirling his fork in the pasta, then pulling it out, which made a ball out of it, then he ate it, then repeated, then he cut his chicken and ate it. All was well.

However...

"Ugh, this world is too joyful, I think it needs some modifications...MUAHAHA!" An unknown figure laughed, he then flew away. His mission, to conquer the universe...or is there more than one? Well, find out in...

Chapter 1 

Mail, and Doo.

The next day, it was still raining.

"Mail call!" Yellow yelled from the doorstep. "We each got a letter!" Kirby ran into the same room first.

"Love poem from Ripple Star for you," he said. Kirby blushed, took it, and Green ran in.

"It's an ad for free saxophone lessons," Yellow said, handing the letter to Green. He jumped up and down. He was clearly happy. At about that time, Red came.

"...Hate mail from that Waddle Dee in Mirror World, you know, the one whose parents you ate?" Yellow bellowed. Red took it, and threw it away.

"...I got a certificate from the school...fascinating," Yellow whispered to himself. At that time, the rain stopped.

"Pyo!" Kirby, Green, and Red yelled, running outside to play tag. After a while a young Waddle Doo walked up, he looked weak, and then, he collapsed, creating a thud.

"Oh dear, is he alright?" Yellow asked himself, running outside, he scooped the Doo up. He looked no older than eleven. Yellow brought him inside, and placed him on a chair. Everyone else ran in to check on him. He looked weak, his eye then opened.

"Where am I?" He asked, looking around. He then laid his eye on Kirby.

"This is the Kirby residence," Yellow said. "those are Kirby, Red, and Green...You can take guess at my name...anyway, who are you?"

"I—I'm, called Odin, by my friends, but you can just call me Carl, It's my real name," The Doo said. "I'm homeless, and have been wandering, and..." He couldn't finish.

"Feel free to stay in the guest room, I can also get you some food..." Yellow said.

"Thank you," Odin whispered, trudging upstairs. "fool." His eye went dark, he was obviously possessed, but no one noticed. Who is this strange possessor? Find out in...

Chapter 2


	2. Dark Blaze appears!

The Blaze

Chapter 2

Dark Blaze appears.

"Morning..." Odin yawned, getting up from bed, "now, for more DESTRUCTION...but first, let's see what the talking lemon made for breakfast." He bolted to Kirby's kitchen. The smell of pancakes, bacon, honey syrup, and strawberries filled the crisp morning air.

"Pyo!" Green yelled, greeting the young Waddle Doo.

"Well, it smells good. But what does it taste like?" Odin joked.

"Like something out of a dream. Please, eat." Yellow said, slicing strawberries, placing them on hot cakes, then topping it with honey syrup, and placing some bacon on the side, then placing the food on a plate, giving it to the Waddle Doo.

"Thanks," Odin said, curiously. He bit the pancake, and his mouth watered, although, since it was hidden under his fur, the fur just darkened, like it was wet, as it was.

"Wait, no," The Doo thought, "I cannot let this Cyclops thing gain control again, I must concentrate."

"You like it, no?" Yellow asked.

"Sure, it's great..." Odin said.

"Pyo, pyo!" The other kirbies wanted to play, they were beckoning the Doo.

"Erm....I...uh....am still a little tired still, I need to rest." Odin lied.

"Pyo..." Kirby said sadly, the expression was upsetting, but to Odin, it was priceless.

"I need to go into town for a moment, I am supposed to help pack crates..." Odin then got up, and left."

"...Bye?" Kirby said an actual word...Anyway, Odin headed for town, and when he got there, he hid behind a stack of crates, and...

"THIS PLANET SHALL NOW FEAR MY NAME!" Odin yelled, or actually, he was replaced by a fiery looking version of Nightmare. He then proceeded to attack the townsfolk with fire bolts, setting the random civilians aflame, they screamed horrifically. "REMEMBER IT, DARK BLAZE!"

Meanwhile...

"I just heard screaming," said Yellow, telling the other kirbies. As soon as they heard this, they bolted out the door. They found a whole half of the town ashes, and blazing ruins.

"Pyo! Fire!" Green jumped, scared. But then, he got an idea, the lake was nearby! He ran to it, sucked up water, gulped it down and...He became Water-Kirby! He ran back to the flame scene, and advised everyone else to do the same. They then shot beams of water at the inferno, until it ran out. They ran deeper into town, to find the perpetrator.

"What in the world?!" Yellow yelled.

"Shut up, dumb lemon. I am Dark Blaze, I possessed that weird Cyclops until I got the chance to spread the fear of my name, and then rule this universe!" Blaze just revealed his plan.

"To tell you the truth, your name isn't scary." Yellow said.

"Pyo!" The other kirbies agreed.

"You bad!" Kirby yelled.

"I SAID SHUT UP! I WILL KILL YOU, NOW!" Dark Blaze roared, as two sides battled against each other. What happens next? Find out in...

Chapter 3


	3. The Power Unknown

**Author's Note: Before starting chapter 3 of The Blaze, I would like to thank other Fanfic authors for the enthusiasm you gave me. I know It's bad, but it IS my first try since The Great SSBM Adventure (which never was published)**

****

**Thank you for your time, now, without further ado...**

Chapter 3

The Power Unknown

"Hah?! You destroy us? Just one of us was dangerous enough!" Yellow scoffed. He was obviously upset, but he always kept his spirits high.

"Yeah! Pyo!" Kirby yelled and English word at Dark Blaze, the others let out a weird battle cry.

"I SAID SHUT UP!!!" Blaze yelled, "fight, now!" After these words, a battle ensued. Blaze started sending fire bolts at the four look-alikes. These were easly dodged, as Kirby sent a beam of water into the cloak.

"PYO!" He jumped up happily, looking at Blaze, steaming like crazy.

"You are going to DIE FOR THAT!" Blaze yelled, sending a massive fire beam at Kirby, making him lose the water ability. Green tossed his water cap to Kirby, as he was a strategic one, not a combat specialist. He ran back to the lake, but not before a Waddle Dee landed on him using his parasol. He then sucked up the parasol, ran the rest of the way to the lake, then spit the parasol at the water, as a double star ability appeared, he quickly sucked it up, and...He became Hail Kirby, with the ability to start a hail storm.

Meanwhile...

The other kirbies seemed battered up, and bruised, with a few burns.

"Ouch" Yellow whined under his breath, the others repeated.

"Hahaha! Fools, I knew you were weak, and you said you were strong..." Blaze laughed.

"...Or were we just biding time?!" Yellow smirked, as a hailstorm started. Green floated off a nearby building his new umbrella-like hat, and used his hail ability.

"Pyo!" Red Kirby yelled, ramming a non-flaming part of Blaze's cloak, making it open, as hail entered. Until then, a strange bubble beam was fired from the shadows. Blaze was weak, as the beam firer was revealed.

Odin....

"Grr...You won for now, but I will return!" Blaze yelled, disappearing.

"What was the deal with that guy?!?!" Odin yelled at where he once was.

"Yay! Pyo!" Kirby, Red, and Green yelled.

"Good to see you are not possessed anymore." Yellow remarked.

"Ok, now let's-"Odin was cut off by something. In a bright flash, the Doo lifted from the ground, and the part of the town that was destroyed, was fixed, sparkling, and new, and lost villagers were revived. Odin then fell to the ground, unconscious.

"What the heck happened?" He asked slowly, waking up.

"Even that, I cannot answer, I just hope that dark Blaze is gone for good," answered Yellow.

Odin suddenly said something...unknown.

"_In a world with peace and tranquility, there is always a great evil._

_Then, there is a hero, a character who is there to help._

_But what is In between is unknown._

_This is the secret, to the power unknown._

__

_As things are destroyed, they are revived._

__

_And whatever is revived, will die again._

__

_The power unknown can be either destructive or peaceful._

__

_It all depends on the user._.."

"...What did I just say?" He asked.

Well, Odin, that's for later, in...

Chapter 4

Odin's Luster


	4. Odin's Luster

The Blaze: The Power Unkown

Chapter 4

Odin's Luster

It was four days since Dark Blaze attacked, the Hail ability was discovered, and Odin used his power to repair the destruction of Blaze's. We now join the Kirbies and Odin at the hilltop home.

"Kirby, Red, Green, Odin! Lunch is ready!" Yellow called from the kitchen. Kirby bolted from his room, downstairs, and into the kitchen. Foods galore sat on the table. Turkey Sandwiches, Pizza, Watermelon, Burgers, Hotdogs...too much to list. Odin walked in with the others, and he just gasped.

"WHOA! HOW DID YOU MAKE THIS ALL?!" Odin yelled.

"I'm a good cook." Yellow exclaimed.

"Pyo!" Yelled the other kirbies, helping themselves.

"Looks good!" Odin complimented.

Mean while....

"WHAT?!?!" A dark figure yelled "you were defeated by mere puffballs?!"

"Yes, sir, but they shan't succeed next time." Another figure said in a familiar voice.

"Do not fail me again, Dark Blaze." The mysterious figure said again.

"Do not worry, Dark Universe." Said Dark Blaze.

"You better be right..."

Back at the hilltop home...

"Congratulations on another great meal!" Odin complimented.

"Thanks!" Yellow said.

"Anyway, I took the honors of making snacks, lemonade, doing the laundry, washing dishes..." Odin said.

"Very helpful, I see." Yellow said.

"Yeah. It's sort of like the luster that keeps me alive-to be a helpful person." Odin exclaimed

Is Odin really that useful? We'll find out, in...

Chapter 5

The Brother's Oath


	5. The Brother's Oath

The Blaze

Chapter 5

The Brother's Oath

A bright day, as the Kirbies and Odin approach a garden full of Peach Trees. The fruits, still buds, hanging next to snow-white leaves. It was a beautiful spot to behold. Odin's single eye twinkled in delight. Even the fierce Red Kirby had calmed. Then they stopped, right in the middle of the garden. Odin wondered why. Soon, he saw five swords sitting next to the only large sycamore in the garden. The kirbies each picked one up. The Odin picked up the last one. It was a handcrafted beauty. The blade was shining silver, while the hilt was a comforting crimson color, then, the last feature almost made him drool-a beautifully cut, handcrafted emerald, placed in the hilt.

"Odin, if you are to stay with us, this must be done, so, please wait," Yellow said. He gathered himself, Odin, and the other Kirbies in a circle.

"Although only four of us are siblings to each other, the four of us swear, you may join us in not only in friendship, but also in a brotherly bond..." Yellow said, sticking his sword skyward, but towards the center of the circle.

"...and also vow, we never stand alone!" continued a child-like voice, it was...Kirby? He thrust his sword against Yellow's.

"If we do, we break this oath!" Two more childish voices added on...Red and Green. Odin knew the final part, by heart, and thrust his sword, yelling his final verse.

"Now, we five shall forever be brothers by oath. We will forever stand tall!" and with these words, their swords all shined together in the sunlight, and then, the short ritual was over...Odin was now a member of their family. They then walked on home. They were done.

Afterwards...

"Hey, Odin, can you help with the table?" Yellow called.

"Sure!" Odin said, placing utensils on the dining table. He really felt like a member of the family, now. After a few more minutes, dinner ensued. There was ham, cabbage, pasta, turkey, beef and salad. He was then confirmed.

He was a member of the family.

There is more, but we'll see this in...

Chapter 6

Of parallel universes

However...

Don't miss mini chapter 1!

Other Darkness in the universe


	6. The Mini Blaze 1

The Blaze

Chapter 5.5

This is a mini chapter. These are in a script format, which are written every five chapters, and usually have to do with the plot. However, a few times, I shall write a small, non-plot stories.

This is mini chapter 1.

Other Darkness in the Universe

Dark Universe's Palace-???

Dark Universe: "There were many brothers of mine...But they were too weak, they were defeated by an insolent puffball. It is sickening to hear, and disgraceful to know, they were MY brothers, darn it! They should have combined their strength...wait! That's it! My brothers are coming home! Dark Blaze! I want you to stall Kirby; I am going after the amulet of life! My brothers shall rise from the dead! I wish you luck, Blaze..." After these words, Dark Universe vanished.

Dark Blaze: "Yes, master, sir!" and he vanished too.

'''Mushroom Meadow Hill, Dreamland'''

Dark Blaze appeared.

Dark Blaze: "Oh, Kirrbbbyyyyyyyyyy..._**YOUR TIME IS UP!**"_


	7. Of Parallel Universes

The Blaze

Chapter 6

Of Parallel Universes

"Oh, Kirbbbyyyyyyy...**YOUR TIME IS UP!!!" **yelled a familiar voice. A yell from Odin, and the oath brothers stepped outside their home.

"...Blaze..." Odin bellowed.

"Well, look whose part of the family now!" shouted Dark Blaze.

"SHUT UP! You're not going to stop us!" Yelled Odin.

"Hah! MAKE ME, **MINCEMEAT!**" Screamed the villain.

"Ohhh...You bad, you SHUT UP!" yelled Kirby. He was talking since a few days, now.

"Oh, you think your so smart! Just shut up," yelled Dark Blaze.

"No, you!" Yelled Kirby.

"No!"

"Yes!"

"No!"

"Yes!"

"No!"

"No!"

"Yes! Wait, you cheated! Ah, whatever, I'LL DESTROY YOU!" spat Blaze. The battle the ensued with a fire bolt being sent at Green, who inhaled it, then spat it at a dead leaf. It turned into a double star ability. He inhaled it, and he turned into Seed Cannon Kirby! He got the ability to turn into a cannon made of leaves, then fire seeds. His hat looked like a patriot's hat from the revolution. He fired a well-aimed seed right at Dark Blaze's cloak, making it open. Odin then fired a Bubble Beam at Blaze, and he looked hurt. He sent a fire wave at Odin, who countered with a capture beam attack. The Kirbies looked simply amazed at his strength. Blaze closed his cloak again, only to get it blown open by another well aimed seed. Blaze countered with a nice charged Fire Beam at Odin. Odin's eye was black, and dried out. A quick Bubble attack did the trick, and his eye felt better...but Blaze didn't. Blaze was irritated. He now didn't wonder why his siblings had so much trouble-Kirby was simply too powerful, plus...he had his brothers...after all this time, Kirby ran into the house, into Green's room, and got the Hail Ability Hat sitting on a shelf. He put it on, and...It started to hail right into Blaze's cloak. Then, Kirby jumped out of the house, back into the fray.

"Hey, Red, Yellow, eat these." Odin said, sending out two slow-moving bubbles. They did as told...literally, and both became Water Kirbies! Blaze felt overwhelmed. He closed his cloak again, and it was just shot open with a seed. Then, the others had water based attacks...He was in a pickle, but he didn't give up. He would either succeed, or end up like his siblings.

"...I cannot give up...I'm not doing this to conquer the world...

_I'm here to avenge my brothers...Until Universe gets to the parallel universe, this is all I have left..._" Blaze said quietly. Then, he started to glow...

What is happening? Find out next time, in...

Chapter 7

Mail, and Dee, AKA, My own Brothers


	8. My Own Brothers

The Blaze

Chapter 7

Mail, and Dee, AKA My own Brothers

Blaze started to glow...then, in the same flash of light as Odin, everything around him was destroyed.

"Guys...I think we should run..." bellowed Odin. They fled, as so. A fiery explosion followed.

"_In a place of pure peace, one always longs destruction...Then, one longs REVENGE!_

_I am that one..._

_I am one where the power unknown is destructive._

_The one who is peaceful, yet, is missing a part of his life, his power, creates..._

_While mine destroys..._

_I long revenge, I want his blood..._

_I want the same who killed my brothers, DEAD!_" Blaze roared.

The explosion then stopped. Blaze was too weak to finish...He then vanished...He bought enough time, and then joined Dark Universe, who was someplace else...

"Whew...well, let's get back inside!" Yellow sighed. Red chirped in delight. Green hummed the tune to 'The Liberty Tree' song for some reason. He took off his hat, and floated into his room's window to put the hat on display. He then came back for the Hail Hat.

"Here!" Kirby said, handing over the hat. Green then put that on display, too. Everyone then bolted inside. That night, dinner was the same as the night before the Kirbies met Odin. Kirby almost ate all the spaghetti. The next day...

"MAIL CALL!" yelled Yellow. As usual, Kirby raced to the lobby first.

"You won't believe it, but it's an ad for singing lessons." Yellow said. Kirby screamed in delight, "WAIT! Sorry, that's...prank mail from the king!" Kirby looked upset, and threw it away. Green then flashed into the room.

"Guitar lessons..." Yellow said. Green took it, and ran to his room, screaming in delight. Red ran into the room, as well as Odin.

"Red, you got an ad for Karate lessons, and Odin..." when yellow said 'Odin', he bowed his head. A sign neither Odin or anyone else got mail. The other Kirbies then went screaming outside, yelling something about hide and seek. After a while of Odin and Yellow watching, a Waddle Dee walked up, and collapsed. When Odin saw this, he was dumbfounded...

"...Aron?"

Who in the world is Aron? We'll find out, in...

Chapter 8

...My real brother?


	9. My Real Brother?

The Blaze

Chapter 8

...My real brother?

"Unh..." the small Dee groaned, waking up, "where am I?"

"This is the Kirby re-"Yellow was cut off.

"Kirbies?! Gah! I don't wanna be eaten! Where's my brother when I need him!" The Dee flailed in his seat, which he was placed on earlier. He then noticed Odin coming with a bowl of chicken soup.

"...Carl?" the Dee asked faintly. The Waddle Doo was shocked, was this really...?

"Aron?" Odin asked back.

"Oh, come on, you know my real name is Warren!" yelled the Dee, "those nicknames were given to us years ago!"

"Ar-err, Warren! It is you, how did you...? Odin was flabbergasted.

"I left our old home when you never came back...you were gone a while..." said Aron.

"Gosh, must have been HARSH." Exclaimed Odin.

"Yeah...now about that soup..." Aron pointed to the bowl. His long lost brother handed it over. When the Dee tried it, his eyes sparkled in delight, then the fur around where mouth was hidden darkened. It was damp.

"...THIS IS THE BEST SOUP, EVER!" Aron shouted. Everyone just watched, "...What? Is there something on my face?" Odin couldn't keep from letting out a chuckle. But something came over him...

"Hey, how can we tell he's not possessed?" asked Odin to Yellow. Yellow simply pointed towards Aron's eyes. They weren't black, they were...WAIT! THEY WERE BLACK! Both eyes then morphed into one. It was...Miracle Matter possessing a Waddle Dee again?

"Heehee! Supprised to see me, fool Kirby?" He then ate his words...One, Two, Three, Four advisaries?!?! Wait, there were three Kirbies, plus Waddle Doo...now where is that Red one? His question was answered with a small seed to his side. Miracle Matter reared back. That seed hurt. Another seed after seed from Red, and Miracle Matter was forced to leave his host body.

"Gosh, That was easy!" Odin exclaimed.

"Me did nothing!" Kirby added in. Red took off the Seed Cannon Hat, and put it back where he found it. He then said something about double abilities to Green, and both ran out the door, and after a few minutes, Red raced in with what looked like a block of wood on his head, but it was actually the hat for Splinter Kirby, who could fire sharp shards of wood. He placed the hat upstairs, and started for the door, as Green came in, wearing a Black headband. The was actually a belt, like on fighter Kirby, but was really Martial Artist Ability, gotten from mixing Fighter Ability, and Suplex. It made all other Kirbies get either Fighter, Suplex, or Throw, which could be useful. Aron just stared at the teamwork of these guys. He now thought that these guys are Ok, and would never actually EAT him. He calmed down slightly, and then walked over to his older brother Odin. He felt happy to be with his brother again. Kirby then thought...how did Miracle Matter come back? Was he alone? Was his entire line of brothers back, what about Marx? This is getting serious...and with that, he ran outside to make more new abilities...He was going to need them. But that'll be for later, in...

Chapter 9

Dark Matter


	10. Dark Matter

The Blaze

Chapter Nine

Dark Matter

As Kirby ran outside, he was knocked back by a large black tentacle, as he looked at his attacker, he was heavily dumbfounded…Dark Matter? But how…? That wasn't important now. He tried to run towards a certain fountain, but was blocked off by another tentacle strike. Kirby then ran to the house. Another tentacle pelted him in the face. There was a small scrape on his forehead. There was nowhere to run. He then screamed very loud. Yes, he just wailed. This wasn't him crying for mercy. This was a trained signal. After the racket, Kirby suddenly got Suplex ability. Must have been the Martial Arts ability. Good 'ol Red must have heard him. Dark Matter shot a ball of dark energy, and Kirby then caught it. He jumped into the air and slammed it into Dark Matter's eye. The evil being roared in pain, it wasn't used to being hit with its' own attacks. It tried to hit Kirby with its' tentacle. That has foiled, as Kirby caught the tentacle, and slammed it into the ground, as Dark Matter soon followed. Kirby wondered why Dark Matter seemed so weak. Was he a fake? No, he was way too real. He hollered again, and this time, the other kirbies joined him. Red had fighter ability; Green had suplex, but had tossed it for Hail ability. Yellow had throw ability. Dark Matter started out with his Dark Lightning attack at Red. Red sent a fighter beam at the lightning, and both collided in a large explosion. A dark orb was fired a Yellow, and he just caught it, and threw it at the eye. It squealed in pain. Then it started to hail, right at Dark Matter's eye. It hurt like crazy. Dark Matter then teleported away, as he was just revived…anyway, at this sight, the kirbies were confused. The only thought on their minds, 'why is everything so easy now?' They headed back to the house. The time they got in, Aron was resting off a bruise, and Odin kept watch. He saw the kirbies come in.

"…Well?" He asked.

"Dark Matter is alive! But he's gone now. I feel that something horrible is over our heads." Said yellow.

"Yah!" Kirby tried to back up the short story.

"I thought dark matter…well, you know? Hit the can?" Odin exclaimed.

"He did! He now is back!" Kirby shared his knowledge.

"…Thenmiracle matter is back too, then…" Yellow sat down in a chair "…Then that means…SOMEONE REVIVED THEM! Not only the dark family, but all the creatures that succumbed at our hands…O2, Marx, Nightmare, Dark Mind, too many to list! We…"

"We what?" Green asked.

"We…are…in…danger…"

Who's up at the plate, next? Find out in…

Chapter 10

A blazing hot battle

Also, dun miss…

Mini chapter 2

A fiery puffball


End file.
